Lust or Flush?
by RufiohNitram24
Summary: Rufioh wants to break up with Horuss, but as usual, Horuss never listens to him. So when a certain seadweller hits on Rufioh for the millionth time, he takes him up on his offer. What Rufioh didn't expect was an VERY inexperienced troll. He also didn't expect to become flushed for Cronus, he only wanted lust and gratification. Crofioh Rufuss
1. Chapter 1

Rufioh P.O.V

1 had noth1ng to do today. Well, except try to break up w1th Horuss aga1n. 1've felt for a long t1me that our matespr1tesh1p wasn't go1ng good, but everyt1me 1 try to break up w1th h1m 1 e1ther ch1cken out or he talks over me. Hell, 1'm not even sure he can hear me talk1ng half the t1me, all that sweat probably clogs h1s ears.

Anyway, he's cl1ngy, sens1t1ve, a l1ttle too lov1ng, and, 1'm an a** for say1ng th1s, 1'd rather have someone who doesn't sweat 1nto the buckets you're supposed to use for genet1c mater1al. 1 w1sh 1 had better reasons to break up w1th h1m other than that. 1 don't really wanna hurt h1s feel1ngs,1f 1 ever even get h1m to l1sten to me.

"Oh well." 1 s1ghed and jumped out of the tree 1 was 1n. Clos1ng my manga, 1 started walk1ng 1n a random d1rect1on, hop1ng to f1nd someth1ng to do that d1dn't 1nvolve th1nk1ng. I heard a fam1l1ar annoy1ng vo1ce and footsteps runn1ng towards me. "Hey chief! Wa1t up!" "Oh no!" 1 groaned, and put on my best awkward sm1le, turn1ng to face Cronus.

"Hey! Wvhere are you off to all fast like that?' Cronus asked, cross1ng h1s arms. 1 d1dn't real1ze 1 was walk1ng so fast. "Uh... nowhere... 1 guess. Just bored. What's up?" 1 repl1ed. 1 d1d not want to talk to anyone r1ght now, least of all Cronus Ampora. "Nothing much. Just try1ng to socialize with any troll who'll talk to me." he responded, tw1rl1ng the unl1t c1garette 1n h1s mouth.

Ok, 1t's awkward talk1ng to th1s guy, because we never actually had a normal conversat1on. He usually just tr1es, and fa1ls, to h1t on me, or uses we1rd p1ck up l1nes. "Not work1ng out too well, eh?" 1 asked, awkwardly sh1ft1ng my feet. Ser1ously, 1 wanted to just walk off, but 1'm too k1nd to make up a lame excuse. "Not really. Only troll besides you that wvould talk to me today wvas Kankri. Even he has his limits." "That's...cool... 1 guess."

Cronus had leaned closer towards me. "Hey chief. Are you the rogue of breath, because I think you've stolen mine." he sa1d w1th a sm1rk on h1s face. 1 felt a small flush creep across my face. S1nce when d1d Cronus's dumb p1ck up l1nes ever affect me? "Heh...good one..." 1 nervously repl1ed. He w1nked. "1f 1t got you to blush, 1t must've worked." Cronus put h1s arm around my shoulder. 1 nervously shook 1t off me. "Hey wvhat gives? 1t was fr1endly! Can't I drape my arm around your shoulder?" he asked,putt1ng h1s arm back around my shoulder.

"Heh...not really...because noth1ng 1s really fr1endly w1th you." 1 sa1d, once aga1n shak1ng h1s arm off. He looked a l1ttle hurt, and 1 k1nda regretted say1ng that. "Aww chief! That hurts my feelings!"

"If you don't leave my matesprite alone, your feelings aren't the only things that will hurt." Horuss said, appearing out of nowhere. 1 ser1ously wanted to laugh at Cronus's face r1ght then, he looked so scared. As he should be, because Cronus could break h1s face 1f he felt l1ke 1t. "Ok, dude. See ya around, hot stuff." he w1nked, gestured "call me" and ran before Horuss could sw1pe at h1m.

Horuss turned towards me, sl1ghtly frown1ng, and sa1d "I hope he dId not upset you with his 'pick up lines'. If he upset you, please let me know." he pulled me 1nto an embrace, k1ssing me. "1t's f1ne...he d1dn't...he's just be1ng stupid." 1 k1ssed h1m back, and h1s creepy gr1n returned. So d1d h1s nervous sweat. Another stup1d reason why 1 want to leave; that d*mn sm1le scares the sh*t out of me."Ok. I am glad he did not upset you. I love you very ?"

"Ok. 1 love you too, Horuss." 1 could see that he was start1ng to sweat more. He told me he sweats when he's j1ttery or nervous, but 1 don't even know. 1 don't m1nd a l1ttle sweat, but 1t's st1ll gross. 1 pulled away from h1m. 1 dec1ded 1 was go1ng to try to tell h1m. "Horuss, l1sten... 1 have to tell you someth1ng..." He looked at me, repl1ed "Of course! Tell me anything! Did you know I love you more than all my hobbies put together? Like I-" "Horuss, 1 feel l1ke our matespr1tesh1p went dull. 1 th1nk we should see other trolls, don't be upset, ok? Noth1ng personal, we just lost touch."1 cont1nued on, h1m talk1ng over me. "What was that Rufioh? I missed most of that." he sa1d, rubb1ng h1s neck sheep1shly. Of course he d1dn't. He always talks over me when 1 try to break up w1th h1m.

Wh1ch 1s why 1 need to take a d1fferent approach at th1s whole th1ng. How 1'm try1ng to end 1t was k1nda l1ke how 1t was w1th Damara; she'd 1gnore 1t and 1ns1st on cuddl1ng or talk1ng about an1me. 1 can end th1s l1ke how 1 d1d w1th Damara! The only way to do th1s 1s get 1nto a matespr1tesh1p w1th another troll. But there's no one who'd be stup1d enough to enter one w1th me wh1le 1'm w1th Horuss, except Cronus. Yep. No other solut1on. Why can't 1 just break up w1th people normally?

1 just sa1d "Neverm1nd. Noth1ng 1mportant." He hugged me aga1n. "Alr1ght. Well, 1 have a paledate w1th Meul1n, so 1 need to go." "Ok... bye..." 1 sa1d, watch1ng h1m leave.

"1 guess now's a good t1me as any." 1 sa1d to myself. 1 turned around and went down a few more paths before 1 got to Cronus's h1ve. Most h1ves are abandoned, and h1s h1ve l1ghts up the street w1th l1ght com1ng from a room. My w1ngs started to flap a l1ttle b1t, they only do so when nervous. Wa1t why am 1 nervous to ask Cronus Ampora to help me cheat on Horuss? He'll do 1t anyway, matespr1te or not. Anyway, 1t's just for sex and grat1fy1ng,noth1ng more,noth1ng less.

1 arr1ved at the entrance to h1s h1ve. After a few moments of wa1t1ng l1ke an 1d1ot, 1 f1nally knocked. Cronus answered the door w1th a surpr1sed look. "Uh hey chief. Didn't knowv you wvere stopping by. What's up?" 1 s1ghed. "Do you..uh...wanna... make out somet1me?" H1s face flushed.

"S-sure chief." he responded, blush st1ll on h1m. 1 sm1led.

"How does now sound?"


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" emstrongCronus P.O.V/strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wvasn't expecting any company, least of all the hottest troll on our server. I had heard a knock at the door, and got up to answer it. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw him standing on my porch. Regaining my sense, I said "Uh hey chief. Didn't knowv you wvere stopping by. What's up?" he sighed and said "Do you...uh...wanna make out sometime?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My face flushed for a moment. "S-sure chief." I responded, that blush still on my face. He smiled. "How does now sound?" Holy shit. I am excited yet nervwous. One, the hottest troll shows up on my door step at 8 pm, two, he wants to make out with me. Three: I am not experienced in any wvay making out with someone. "R-right now? Um sure just let me..." I wvas interrupted by Rufioh slamming me into the wall, his lips crashing onto mine. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I kicked the door shut to avwoid any prying eyes. I gasped a little as he deepened the kiss, biting my lower lip. I heard him chuckle. "You make the cutest noises. I didn't know you were inexperienced." he gave me a smirk, making my pants go tighter. Wvhy does he havwe to be hot? p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I didn't really knowv wvhat to do, so i just grabbed his ass as his tongue roamed my mouth. This was so new and exciting to me, but I made an effort to twvist my tongue wvith his, earning a laugh from him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" emstrongRufioh P.O.Vstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"1t was hard not to laugh as he tr1ed to tw1st tongues w1th me. Damn, 1 knew he wouldn't know much, but 1 d1dn't th1nk that he'd be so 1nexper1enced. Ah well, we'll pract1ce enough so that he gets 1t. He flushed as 1 laughed, and 1 took that opportun1ty to tra1l k1sses down h1s neck. 1 could feel h1s bulge squ1rm1ng beneath h1s pants aga1nst my leg.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"1 tenderly k1ssed h1s f1ns, gett1ng a moan out of h1m. Gog 1t was great be1ng able to k1ss someone who doesn't sweat off your k1sses. 1t was also hot watch1ng h1m moan l1ke a l1ttle schoolg1rl. Sucks that 1 have to do mostly everyth1ng.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Toy1ng w1th h1s f1ns, 1 rubbed my leg up aga1nst h1s bulge,mak1ng h1m moan loud and arch up. "Rufioh!" 1 felt h1s bulge tw1tch l1ke crazy. 1 cons1dered tak1ng h1s bulge out, but 1 wasn't done k1ss1ng h1m yet. 1 slowly brought my face up to meet h1s, 1nstantly dom1nat1ng h1s mouth, hear1ng h1m wh1ne 1n pleasure. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"1 had h1s sh1rt r1pped off w1th1n seconds, kneel1ng down to k1ss along h1s torso. He d1dn't know what to do w1th h1s hands, so he dec1ded to play w1th my horns. I moaned 1nto h1s sk1n, as he kept me pressed aga1nst h1m. 1 heard h1m breathe out "Rufioh, please..." 1n that wh1ny vo1ce.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Now on my knees, 1 und1d the button, slowly unz1pp1ng h1s pants. He need1ly rubbed my horn, mak1ng me feel very flustered as 1 sl1d down h1s jeans. 1 was just about to peel off h1s underwear when there was a knock at h1s door. 1mmed1ately 1 jumped up as Cronus fumbled to get h1s pants on.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Go in the kitchen." he said, putt1ng h1s sh1rt on. 1 ran 1n just as he answered the door. That was close. Hopefully we weren't seen through a w1ndow or someth1ng, then Horuss would f1nd out and k1ll Cronus. Aga1n. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" emstrongCronusstrong P.O.V/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I told Rufioh to go in the kitchen wvhile I got the door. It turned out to be Horuss. Shit. Did he see us through the wvindowv? "Seadweller. E%cuse my intrusion on your evening, but have you seen Rufioh anywhere? He was not at his hive, and someone told me they saw him in this area. Has he been here?"he asked, wvith that creepy smile on his face.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, I havwen't seen him. Sorry, chief." I replied as cool as possible, hoping he doesn't detect the lie. "Alright. Thank you. As you know I love Rufioh blah blah blah" he went into one of his weird ass speeches about how much he loves Rufioh and hoofbeasts. "Eh sorry chief, I'd love to hear the rest but I have some music to work on." I said, shutting the door in his face. I made sure he left before i went in the kitchen with Rufioh.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh shit that was Horuss, wasn't it?" he asked me wvith a wvorried face. "Yeah. He asked if I saw you, I said no,and shut the door on him. He left now." He gavwe me a look, saying "That was rude." "Yeah but he left and didn't figure us out. How the hell could you stand being around him and all his swveat?" I asked, curious for an answer.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He leaned against the sink. "It used to not bother me at first,but I'd rather kiss and pail someone who's not gonna sweat into the buckets for the gen material."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Holy shit he's thinking of pailing me? Legit, and not just sloppy makeouts? Swveet! "Wvell for one thing pailing a sweat machine is gross. Another, that's just gross." He nervously chuckled. "Heh...yeah...Do you wanna continue where we left off?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""As much as I wvant to, no,because Horuss is still looking for you,and you need to make up an excuse for why you were gone." I said, moving hair out of my face. "Well...ok...see you next time." he gave me a k1ss on the cheek as he left. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're a lucky troll if Rufioh Nitram uses you for sloppy makeouts." p 


End file.
